Chopper Down
Shooter was taking a nap after taking his pups for a walk. Chase: I cant wait to fly on the helicopter! Sarah: me to! Valentine: *walks in* Chase and Sarah: hi Valentine. Valentine: hi guys, give Shooter a few minutes, he's resting. Chase and Sarah: ok. Valentine: *walks out* 10 minutes later Shooter: *wakes up* Valentine: hi sweetie. Shooter: hi honey, how are you? Valentine: I'm good, the puppies are playing. Shooter: sounds good, I'm gonna head inside. Valentine: ok Sweetie. Shooter: *walks into the lookout* Chase: Hey Shooter, you ready to go on the helicopter? Shooter: yup, it's a Black Hawk. Shooter: I flew one when I was in the military. Chase and Sarah: cool. Shooter: so I'm gonna be piloting, Chase will be in the Co-piloting seat and Sarah will be right behind us were we will put the files that we pick up. Sarah: sounds good, so I'll be the one to watch the files when we pick them up, got it. Shooter: I figured that was the job for you. They then went to the airport. They had to show their ID cards first so the military knew they were the ones that were supposed to do the job. They all got in the Black Hawk. Military soldier: ok, there's a Military base 40 miles off the coast, your job is to fly there, pick up the files, and fly back. Military soldier: there is a checkpoint every 5 miles along the way, that way we can track your signal as you go along. Military soldier: be advised that there is a storm heading inbound, but we think you guys can make it in time, good luck. Shooter: ok, let's go guys. Chase: Yay! Sarah: I'm ready! They take off. Shooter: ok, we should be there in approximately 50 minutes. Shooter: 1 mile down, 39 to go --10 minutes later-- Shooter: Ok, we have about 30 miles to. Chase: ok, that sounds good. Sarah: yup Shooter: yea, I'm starting to see lots of storm clouds to the north. Chase and Sarah: me to. Shooter: the Radar is not picking anything up right near us tho, so when we get to the base, we should be able to beat the storm back to Adventure Bay. Military Control tower: Chopper 7, do you read? Shooter: yes, Chopper 7 here. Military Control tower: we have a storm coming over head of the airport in 15 minutes, they call for very large hail, heavy rain and thunder/lightning. Chase: *gets nervous* Shooter: ok, our estimated arrival time is in....20 minutes... Military Control tower: just be careful, we have no other aircraft in the air right now due to weather conditions, so your gonna be on your own out there. Shooter: copy that. Sarah: so, we're gonna be landing when the storm is already over head of the military airport? Shooter: yes that's correct. Chase: *very nervous* ok... --10 minutes later-- Sarah: 5 minutes until the storm hits. Shooter: yea. Chase: ok. Shooter: ok, now the Radar is picking up the storm,because it only shows stuff within a 12 mile radius. Sarah: cool. Chase: I guess we'll be fine. Shooter: ok, we're heading into the storm, get ready to land. Military Control tower: ok, when you land stay were you are, a truck is gonna come from the hanger to your left and it's gonna have the secret files in it. Shooter: got it. Shooter: *lands the Black Hawk* Military Control tower: Chopper 7, we've got heavy rain and hail that are gonna start in about 4 minutes. Shooter: copy that. The truck pulls up. Military soldier: ok, Sargent Shooter, how ya doin? Shooter: good, thanks Brad. Brad: no problem. Military soldier #2: *gives Sarah the boxes with the files in them* Brad: ok, be careful out there Shooter. Shooter: we will. Military Control tower: ok, Chopper 7, your good to take off. The truck drives away. Shooter: here we go! Military Control tower: ok Chopper 7 your clear, watch out for hail and lightning. Shooter: we will. *the Black Hawk takes off* Shooter: Chopper 7 to AB Control, do you read? AB Control: we read you Chopper 7. Shooter: we just took off from BWI off the East Coast and are heading back, but the weather is looking bad. AB Control: well your in luck, just off of the coast if a fleet, there is one aircraft carrier that you could land on, but it's half way between the Islands. Shooter: yea, that storm if getting to us fast. AB Control: you should be able to make it, but.......*static* Shooter: But what, but what?!? Chase: everything..ok..? Shooter: *lies* everything is fine Chase, don't worry. Chase: ok.. Sarah: it's getting windy out here! Shooter: yea, it looks like the Bermuda Triangle! *laughs to try and even out the worry and happiness in each of them* Chase: hehehe.. Then a piece of hail blows up the right engine. Shooter: oh Sh*t! Shooter struggles to keep the Black Hawk from turning side ways but it's almost complete! Shooter: not today!! Chase and Sarah: ahhhhhhhh!!!! Shooter: no!!! Don't do this!!! NO!!!!!! *message receiver goes static* The Black Hawk smashes into the ocean when they were almost to the fleet. 1 day later Rescue crews send divers out into the waters and find the wreckage and surprisingly found the Black box in tact. The files and the bodies were not recovered tho. 3 days later They are able to get the recorders and all the recordings out of the Black box. Investigator: ok, let's see what we have here. Agent: *turns the recording* Shooter: this is Sargent Shooter here.. Shooter: the others can't hear me right now so I'll just finish it up while I can.. Investigator: *pauses the tape* finish what up? *turns back on* Shooter: I had a feeling that this was gonna happen today, but I never really WANTED it to happen.. Shooter: and now here I am.. sitting on a going down any second now helicopter, with my friends screaming around me, hail falling.. Shooter: what more is there to do now in these seconds.. Shooter: now I know it's kind of....*static* Shooter: so forgive me on that, and shame on me for not noticing that the storm is interfering with the signal right now.. Shooter: I'm sorry that we could not get the files there safely.. Shooter: but I have one last thing to say before I die in this crash..*in a very depressing and sad voice* Shooter: forgive me for Anything bad I ever did in my life.. *static* Everyone in the paw patrol had gotten the news and so did people around the coast line. Paper headlines: Black Hawk Goes Down!!! Off east coast last week in a storm! Wreckage found days ago! Valentine had already gotten the news and was in here pup house since the news about the incident. Valentine: he's gone..what..do..we..do..now...? Valentine:*cries* THE END, hope you all enjoyed!